xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cross
Cross ( , Kurosu) is a default name given to the Avatar, the customizable playable character of Xenoblade Chronicles X. He or she is created by the player and exists through the choices made during the game. He or she is sometimes referred to by other characters as "Rook". Cross was one of the crew from an unspecified sector of the White Whale. Cross landed on Mira by evacuating the ship in a lifepod. Two months later, Cross's lifepod is discovered in Starfall Basin, and he or she is woken up from stasis by Elma. Cross is the only survivor in the area, and has no memory of Earth or the White Whale. Elma brings Cross to New Los Angeles, and he or she becomes a member of the private military organization BLADE. Cross is highly customizable, allowing players to choose the character's name, gender, face type, hairstyle and color, eye shape and color, voice, skin, etc. Player control can be switched from Cross to another party member, but Cross can never be removed from the party. Cross is the only character who can select his or her Division affiliation, as well as a Class, which decides the weapons that he or she can wield. By completing Affinity Missions, Cross can learn other characters' unique Arts. Avatar Creation By starting the game, the player creates an Avatar, a kind of alter ego. There are various features to combine in order to create the Avatar such as the name, the gender, the body size (and the bust size for a woman in the Japanese versions), the face type, the skin (skin color, freckles, cheeks, scars, moles), the hairstyle and hair color, the eyes shapes and colors, a make-up (eye shadow color, lip color, face paint), as well as the voice. Avatar Alteration The player can alter the appearance (but not the name) of their Avatar upon completion of the following missions: * Yardley's Scheme * House of Cards Voice Actor Choices (Japanese) The male or female voice can be chosen amongst several voice type such as the tone or the accent. Male * Protagonist by Shintaro Asanuma * Rival by Kouki Uchiyama * Hot-blooded by Eiji Miyashita * Honor student by Shinnosuke Tachibana * Romantic by Tetsuya Kakihara * Know-it-all by Souichirou Hoshi * Soldier by Daisuke Namikawa * Big brother by Toshihiko Seki * Kansai dialect by Masaya Onosaka * Samurai by Hideyuki Tanaka Female * Protagonist by Ai Maeda * Fickle by Rina Satou * Soft-spoken by Yui Ogura * Upper class by Shiori Katsuta * Flirtatious by Maaya Uchida * Clumsy by Sumire Uesaka * Soldier by Atsuko Tanaka * Sultry by Ami Koshimizu * Kansai dialect by Ryouko Shiraishi * Cultured by Mariko Suzuki Voice Actor Choices (English) Male * Heroic by Yuri Lowenthal * Rookie by Bryce Papenbrook * Rebel by Keith Silverstein * Studious by Robbie Daymond * Joker by Ben Diskin * Classic by Adam Howden * Warrior by Dan Woren Female * Heroic by Tara Platt * Independent by Kira Buckland * Mature by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (credited as Mary Elizabeth) * Peppy by Cristina Valenzuela * Joker by Kate Higgins * Classic by Carina Reeves * Soldier by Erin Fitzgerald Gallery 118.jpg|Official Art Cross02.png Cross03.png Cross04.png Cross05.png Cross06.png Cross07.png Cross08.png Cross09.png Cross10.png Cross11.png Cross12.png Cross13.png Cross14.png Cross15.png Cross16.png Cross17.png Cross18.png Cross19.png Cross20.png Cross21.png Cross22.png Cross23.png Cross24.png Cross25.png Cross26.png Cross27.png XenobladeX_Cross_Male.jpg|Cross Male XenobladeX_Cross_Female.jpg|Cross Female 100.jpg|Concept Art 101.jpg|Concept Art Trivia * Cross's default avatar design is reminiscent of Chaos from the Xenosaga series, specifically, his hairstyle. * Cross's age is never specified besides in the concept art. There is an option for Cross to claim to be underage in certain conversations with Frye which involve alcohol. Voices * Shintaro Asanuma, who provided the Avatar's Japanese male "Protagonist" voice, also voiced Shulk and Zanza in Japanese versions of the original Xenoblade Chronicles. * Eiji Miyashita, who provided the Avatar's Japanese male "Hot-blooded" voice, also voiced Reyn in Japanese versions of the original Xenoblade Chronicles. * Hideyuki Tanaka, who provided the Avatar's Japanese male "Samurai" voice, also voiced Jin Uzuki in Japanese versions of the original Xenosaga. * Ai Maeda, who provided the Avatar's Japanese female "Protagonist" voice, also voiced Shion Uzuki in Japanese versions of the original Xenosaga. * Shiori Katsuta, who provided the Avatar's Japanese female "Upper-class" voice, also voiced Melia in the Japanese versions of the original Xenoblade Chronicles. * Mariko Suzuki, who provided the Avatar's Japanese female "Cultured" voice, also voiced KOS-MOS in Japanese versions of the original Xenosaga. * Yuri Lowenthal, who provided the Avatar's English male "Heroic" voice, also voiced Kevin Winnicot in English versions of the original Xenosaga Episode III. * Adam Howden, who provided the Avatar's English male "Classic" voice, also voiced Shulk and Zanza in English versions of the original Xenoblade Chronicles. * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, who provided the Avatar's English female "Mature" voice, also voiced Doctus in English versions of the original Xenosaga. * Carina Reeves, who provided the Avatar's English female "Classic" voice, also voiced Fiora in English versions of the original Xenoblade Chronicles. * Erin Fitzgerald, who provided the Avatar's English female "Soldier" voice, also voiced Citrine, Abel, and Mai Magus in English versions of the original Xenosaga. Videos File:Xenoblade X ゼノブレイドクロス -- アバターメイク Avatar Make (Male)|Male Avatar Creation File:Xenoblade X ゼノブレイドクロス -- アバターメイク Avatar Make (Female)|Female Avatar Creation es:Cross fr:Cross Category:Characters in X Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Cross